


christmas shopping

by dragonprinsessa



Series: the big four [11]
Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Friendship, Gen, Shopping Malls, and a tiny hint and jackunzel at the end bc that ship was on my mind constantly in 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonprinsessa/pseuds/dragonprinsessa
Summary: it can be really hard to find the perfect present for your friends.written in 2014
Relationships: Hiccup Haddock III & Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood) & Merida (Disney) & Rapunzel (Disney)
Series: the big four [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605487
Kudos: 9





	christmas shopping

The mall was full of people doing their last-minute shopping. Included with those were Merida and Rapunzel, two girls who were best friends and roommates. In two days, they would travel home to celebrate Christmas with their respective families. Rapunzel would go back to Corona and Merida to Scotland. They had already found gifts for all their family members. Now they just had to find something good for their best friends, Jack and Hiccup, with whom they would have a small celebration this night.

“Maybe we could get them, I don’t know, a flower?” Rapunzel suggested.

They had tried to come up with something good for their friends but had no luck.

“I don’t think they want flowers Punzie” Merida said in her thick accent and took a sip of her coffee.

“Then what do you think they want?” Rapunzel asked and crossed her arms over her chest.

“I don’t know” the redhead answered with frustration in her voice. “Why is it so hard to find good Christmas gifts?”

Rapunzel sighed. She was usually good at finding the perfect gifts. But for some reason she couldn’t think of anything good to give the boys this year. She wanted to give them something that would make their faces light up with happiness and she would get that satisfying feeling in her stomach. But she had no idea what to give them.

Merida was almost angry at herself for not being able to think of something for her best friends. People whom she should know exactly what they wanted or needed. Instead she stood here with a head empty of ideas.

“Let’s go to the game store” she finally said and started walking.

Rapunzel hurried after her.

“We don’t have enough money to give them a game, Merida” she reminded her friend.

“I know, but they’re broadcasting a new game and I want to try it” when she felt the blonde’s angry eyes on her she quickly added “It could help to think of something else y’know”

Rapunzel accepted the answer and they went to the game store.

On the other side of the mall two boys were walking. One of them with auburn hair that almost fell into his eyes and the other also with brown hair, but colored white. Their names were Hiccup and Jacks. Yes, his name was really Hiccup. It was some kind of tradition in his family to give the children ugly names.

They too were almost done with their Christmas shopping. They just had to find the perfect gift for their two best friends, Merida and Rapunzel. So far they had had no luck.

“We can give them horses and name them Maximus and Angus or something” Jack said sarcastically and Hiccup rolled his eyes.

“Seriously Jack, we need to find them something. We can’t just show up tonight and not have a gift for them” he said and looked at the stores around them to try and find something in the windows.

“What about candles? Girls likes candles, right?” Jack said with a shrug.

“Really? You can’t think of anything better?”

“Can you?”

Hiccup became quiet after that because no, he couldn’t think of anything better. They just might have to go with candles, it was the best idea so far. Way better than his own idea to give them dragon dolls anyway.

“Okay, dude, listen. They’re broadcasting this new game at the game store today. So, let’s go have a look and see if we can come up with something afterwards” Jack suggested and even though Hiccup wanted to say no and just concentrate on the Christmas shopping, he couldn’t because he knew what game it was and he really wanted to try it.

“Yeah, come on” he said instead and they started walking towards the game store.

The game store was big and even though all four of them was there at the same time they didn’t meet because they were in different parts of the store. But all of them stayed for a few hours. And when they realized how long they had been there and that they didn’t have time to find gifts anymore, they became really stressed.

“They’re going to be at our place in twenty minutes. We have to go home” Merida said trying to get her friend to leave the building.

“But what about the gifts” Rapunzel exclaimed.

“I know, I know!” Merida said and grabbed her red locks with her hands in a panicking gesture. “What are we going to do?”

Rapunzel buried her head in her hands while she thought, and then she got an idea.

“I know, we just have to get one little thing”

“We have nothing to give them and we have to leave now if we want to be on time” Jack groaned.

“We should have just gotten the dragon dolls” Hiccup muttered and he could feel Jack glaring at him.

“You’re supposed to be the smart one, come up with something” he said and at first Hiccup looked offended, but then his face lit up.

“You know what? I just did” he said.

“MERRY CHRISTMAS” the two boys said as the door to their friends apartment opened.

Rapunzel and Merida laughed at the sight of their friends standing in thick jackets, scarfs, hats and mittens with their cheeks red as tomatoes after having been out in the cold.

The girl’s cheeks were also quite red since they had gotten home only moments before.

“Come in” Merida said, giggling and stepping aside to let them step inside.

They had a great night together. They had a nice, simple dinner and after that they watched Christmas movies while drinking hot chocolate. And then it came to exchanging gifts.

“I’ll just go get it” Rapunzel said and hurried to get the gift as Hiccup pulled an envelope out of his pocket.

And when Rapunzel came back, she was also carrying an envelope.

“Merry Christmas” she said and handed it to Jack as Hiccup gave the one he held to Merida.

They opened the envelopes at the same time, not knowing what to expect.

“You’re invited to see a movie of your choosing with us at the theater. We will pay” Merida read out loud.

“You’re invited to eat at a restaurant of your choosing with us. We’ll pay” Jack read.

For a split second they just looked at each other, and then they all burst out laughing.

“Really?” Hiccup laughed and Rapunzel shrugged.

“We got stuck playing video games” she said with a blush formed on her cheeks.

“We did too” Jack said and threw an arm around Rapunzel and pulled her close for a small hug as she shrunk as much as she could to hide the blush.

“Merry Christmas guys” Hiccup said and all four smiled warmly as they all hugged each other, already looking forward to the movie and the meal.


End file.
